<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fallen Prince by NightValeian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334157">The Fallen Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian'>NightValeian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials of the Serpent King [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Battle, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Found Family, Getting Pulled Into A Book, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, universe jumping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra Fell had read The Trials of the Serpent King numerous times throughout his lifetime. He could quote nearly every line by heart and owned multiple versions of the entire series, including a recently obtained first edition of The Fallen Prince. </p><p>Upon opening the cover, Ezra finds himself within the pages of the book and traveling alongside Anthony J. Crowley, the exiled king of Eden, while he marches the path towards the redemption of his throne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trials of the Serpent King [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is my first chaptered GO fic and I am VERY excited to share it with you. </p><p>Thank you to my absolutely wonderful beta-reader who took the time to not only help me plan the whole thing but look it over as well.</p><p>NOTE: Being a chaptered fic, things may change as we go along. Tags might be added, ratings may change, but I'll let you know if anything gets added!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>It was near closing when the bell above the bookshop door jingled. Ezra Fell set down the stack of books he’d been holding in his arms before making his way to the front of the store to greet the customer that had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A woman in a trenchcoat stood at the counter, a parcel tucked carefully under her arm. She was a touch older than Ezra himself, her short hair greying in some places, and when she smiled at him, he felt wisdom that reached far beyond her years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening. May I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand that you are a collector of rare books. I’ve brought something that may be of interest to you.” The woman in the trenchcoat said, setting the parcel carefully on the counter, only beginning to unwrap it once Ezra had joined her. “I hope this isn’t a bad time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not. I was just tidying up the stacks.” Ezra replied, watching her slow, careful movements as she unwrapped the book in question. “Besides, I am never too busy to inspect a potential addition to my collection.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The paper fell away and nestled in the center of the wrappings was a very familiar title written in a neat golden script. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This...This is a first edition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Fallen Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is one of my favorites.” Ezra breathes, hands hovering over the book and trembling with excitement. “These are quite impossible to find, you know. I have the entire series, but I have never been able to track down an </span>
  <em>
    <span>original</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman in the trenchcoat gave a small, knowing smile. “Well, I’m looking to sell it, sir. As a collector of such rare and valuable items, I assumed you might be interested.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course! Price is certainly not an issue.” Ezra added, then he motioned to the book in question. “May I...ah...have a look before we discuss the details of the sale?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I'd expect nothing less from you. Though, I wouldn’t dream of selling you an item in any state of disrepair.” The woman in the trenchcoat replied. “This book has been very well-loved and cared for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra removed his glasses from the pocket of his waistcoat and slipped them over his face, leaning in to get a closer look. The book was in immaculate condition, barely any damage, and what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> see he could only blame on its age. The previous owners of this book had loved it very much, it seemed, and had not let any harm come to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minor wear on the cover and along the spine, some creases in the pages, and very mild discoloration.” Ezra murmured thoughtfully, impressed. “I can only blame that on time, honestly. It’s beautiful. Have you been the only owner of this book?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been in my family for a long time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can see your family must have cherished this book. You can almost feel the love coming from it.” Ezra said with a fond smile, removing his glasses and tucking them away. “Are you sure you wish to part with it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman in the trenchcoat stared at him without responding for a long time, a far off look in her eyes. It seemed as if she had stared right through Ezra, seeing something beyond the bookshop, perhaps even beyond this world, before she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that this book would be very happy in your care, Mister Fell.” She said at last. “Destiny, as it were.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know about destiny.” Ezra chuckled, shaking his head. “But, very well, I will be happy to take it into my collection. Shall we discuss a price then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Fallen Prince was the first book in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Trials of the Serpent King</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a best-selling fantasy trilogy that followed the exiled King Crowley on his journey to reclaim the throne and restore peace to his kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The story itself was incredibly captivating, filled with beautifully detailed environments and characters that were so human in the description it was almost as if they were alive. It was a world of magic, a world of war, and it was a tale of the family found in a group of warriors who would follow their king to the ends of the earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The series had caused its fair share of controversy, earning it a position on numerous banned book lists around the globe. King Crowley’s lands were named after the infamous Garden of Eden and many clues were alluding to the similarities within the text. The opposing sides of the war were comparable to the never-ending battle between Heaven and Hell with the king Fallen from Grace leading the battle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra was a proud owner of the entire series, as well as the special editions with bonus content and the versions of the books that had been released with new anniversary cover illustrations. It was safe to say that he owned every variant of the series ever made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now, I own a first edition.” Ezra cooed with a happy wiggle, gently setting the book onto his desk. “Oh, aren’t you just absolutely stunning? I’m afraid I can’t stop looking at you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late, the shop was closed, and on any regular evening, Ezra would be settling down into bed with a cup of cocoa and congratulating himself on another job well done for the day. Tonight, however, he was departing from his normal routine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra prepared his standard cup of cocoa in one of his favorite mugs, cradling it in his hands as he reapproached the desk and set it down on the hardwood next to his new acquisition. Without a moment’s hesitation, he took a seat before his newest acquisition and smiled down at it, fingertips tracing the spine of the book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s time to jump in, as they say,” Ezra said as he carefully opened the cover and flipped the pages until he came to the first page of the text and began to read the words that he had already all but memorized. "The sun had just risen on Eden. Gabriel Arch was already midway through his patrol when he noticed the approaching company in the distance…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Ezra opened his eyes again, he found himself not in his bed. In fact, he wasn't even in his bookshop. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>, staring up at a dark sky full of stars in the middle of a lush green field. Something told him it had to be rather late into the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this…?" Ezra sat up slowly, looking around the area. He could have sworn he had gone to bed after his reading, he was even in his nightclothes, so how had he gotten here? He didn’t even recognize this place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this...a dream?” Ezra asked in wonder, reaching out to allow the tall greens of the field to tickle his skin. “It must be, but it feels so...real."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air was fresh and clean; when he took a deep breath, he was momentarily overwhelmed as the sweet scent of nearby flora flooded his senses. As he stood, he noticed a faint outline in the distance that looked likely to be a village. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps that's where I'm supposed to go." Ezra murmured to himself. "Maybe along the way I'll wake up from this odd dream." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could begin walking, however, a voice called out from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You there! What are you doing out here?" Ezra turned to see a man approaching him. He was fairly tall with dark hair and when he came close enough, he saw that his eyes were near violet in color. His clothes were unusual, reminiscent of a farmhand from another era rather than any modern attire Ezra was used to seeing.  In the man’s hand was a dagger, held threateningly in front of him. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> what are you doing here? What is your name?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra opened his mouth, but no sound escaped, hands trembling in front of him. He knew this had to be a dream, but the reality of having a dagger pointed at him was making him incredibly uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and tried to speak again. "My name is Ezra Fell and if I'm to be honest, I'm not sure what I'm doing here." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man wrinkled his nose. "Aziraphale? That's an odd name." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's because that's not what I said. You see, my name is--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing out in the fields, Mister Aziraphale?" The man asked suspiciously. "And in such...odd attire?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not odd," Ezra mumbled, looking down at his tartan style pajamas and deciding to drop the issue of his name for now. "Rather modern, I think." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he could simply play dumb and this man would take pity on him, but he didn’t feel comfortable lying directly to the man’s face either. On the other hand, something in Ezra’s gut made him feel like he could trust this man. There was something familiar about him, though he wasn’t sure what it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I'm to be honest with you, dear boy, I have no idea how I came to be here. I simply...woke up here." Ezra replied, at last, sighing. It was hardly a lie, barely even a half-truth. "And I'm afraid I'm not sure how to get home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to catch the man by surprise and he lowered the dagger slowly. "So you're lost then." He said slowly, sympathetically, then returned the dagger to a sheath at his hip. "Perhaps I can help you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, would you?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, but perhaps we can discuss this in the morning and not out in the fields in the middle of the night?” The man suggested causing Ezra to laugh despite himself and the situation he’d found himself in. “Seeing as you have nowhere to stay, I’ll offer to let you stay with me tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I couldn’t possibly impose--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not. I’m offering.” The man said simply and held out his hand. He didn’t trust Ezra and that much was clear, not that he could blame him. How do you suddenly trust a complete stranger you find lost in a field? Though despite the suspicion in his expression, he was offering shelter for the night and Ezra couldn’t possibly turn that down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is very kind of you.” He took the outstretched hand and gave it a shake. “Ah, I’m afraid I didn’t get your name, Mister…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arch. Gabriel Arch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s mind reeled as the new information settled into his head. “You’re...Gabriel Arch? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel Arch?” He asked in wonder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only Gabriel Arch I know of.” He replied, releasing his hand and staring at him oddly. “Have you heard of me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a dream, there was no way this could be real, because if this </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> real then he would be staring stupidly at one of the characters from a book he’d been reading not even an hour before he’d gone to bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only in stories," Ezra said carefully. "I've heard you're a magnificent soldier with a brilliant mind for tactics." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel stared at him for a long time, then he began to laugh, throwing his head back as if Ezra had told him the funniest joke in the world. "Me? A soldier? You must have misheard. I am no soldier." He says and Ezra blinks in surprise, following Gabriel's hand as he pointed out to the horizon. "That village there? That's where I live and where I have always lived."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But that...can't be right," Ezra said, more to himself than Gabriel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel didn't seem to hear him regardless and with a gentle guiding hand on his back, began walking with him towards the village in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come along, Aziraphale." He said. "We'll get you sorted and on your way, don't you worry." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to King Crowley himself, Gabriel Arch had always been one of Ezra’s favorite characters in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Trials of the Serpent King</span>
  </em>
  <span> series. He was written as a kind-hearted man, noble, one that protected those he loved with everything he had and joined the king’s crusade to help bring peace to the realm. At the end of the series, Gabriel became King Crowley’s most trusted advisor, using his experience to bring a new viewpoint to royal discussions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So far, Gabriel had lived up to his expectations. Out of the goodness of his heart, he gave Ezra an extra set of his clothes to wear and even prepared him a meal from his own stock of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do this. This is your food, your clothes…” Ezra said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stay as long as you need,” Gabriel replied. “Of course, if you stay here long enough, we’ll find you some clothes a bit more your size. Those were all I had. Now there’s an extra room here that you can sleep in down the hall. A bit cluttered right now, but it would not take me long to clean it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra blinked away the burning that had started up behind his eyes and looked around the small living space, noting two rooms down at the end of the short hallway. “But...isn’t that room for your brother? Where would he sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel frowned, giving Ezra the look he’d been giving him since the moment they’d met, the one that made Ezra feel like he was losing his mind. “I don’t have a brother.” He said carefully. “I live here on my own, as I always have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t right. That wasn’t right at all. Gabriel’s entire arc with the crusade was driven by the desire he felt to keep his brother safe, make him proud, and make the world a better place. How could Gabriel join King Crowley’s crusade if he didn’t have the key character that drives him forward? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I...I apologize.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a very strange one, Aziraphale,” Gabriel told him with a shake of his head, but his expression was soft, if not a bit fond. “Very strange indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I’m just feeling a bit tired,” Ezra admitted. Maybe if he went back to sleep, he’d wake up from this weird dream back in his bookshop. This would be the last time he ever fell asleep reading, that was for sure. “It must be so late and here I am keeping you awake as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish eating and I’ll clean out the bedroom for you,” Gabriel said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I’m sure everything will make much more sense once you get some rest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra sighed. “I certainly hope you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra woke the following morning still in the bed in Gabriel’s spare room, further confirming that this was his new reality and not a dream-like he had assumed. He sat up, stretched his arms over his head, and rubbed his eyes. Despite his confusion regarding the current situation, he’d managed to sleep fairly well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Gabriel in the kitchen down the hall and smelled something that made his stomach rumble, letting him know just how hungry he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said cheerfully when he walked in the room. He was already dressed for the day, looking as if he had already been out and he seemed to have already gone through most of the breakfast preparations while Ezra slept. “You look rested.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Gabriel,” Ezra said politely, no longer phased by the mispronunciation of his name. At this point, as far as he was concerned, his name would be Aziraphale while he was here. “Is there anything I can help with?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m almost finished with the meal, but you can bring those dishes to the table,” Gabriel said, motioning towards a set of bowls and plates. “Get yourself settled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra did as he was told, picking up the dishes and bringing them over to the table, setting out one of each for each of them. “Did you go out for your patrol already?” He asked curiously. Gabriel was an early riser in the books, dedicated to the village’s safety, he got up with the sun to walk the village perimeter and make sure there was nothing unusual out there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how did you know I went on a morning patrol?” Gabriel asked, amused, as he brought the pot over to the table and set it down in the center. “Am I that easy to read?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not,” Ezra answered, taking the seat across from the one where Gabriel chose, waiting patiently as the food was split between them. “I just assumed that since you had a nightly patrol, you would have one in the morning as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very clever,” Gabriel replied with a smile. “Eat up now. Get your strength up. You didn’t eat much last night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra flushed. “Yes, well, I believe that all of the unknown circumstances of my arrival made me lose my appetite.” He said with a weak smile. “It smells wonderful. Thank you for cooking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble,” Gabriel said with a wave of his hand and the two of them proceeded to tuck into their meals. “Did you remember anything about how you got to our fields yet?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra sighed, mixing the porridge around in his bowl with his spoon. He couldn’t tell the whole truth; as loyal and trustworthy as Gabriel’s character was meant to be, he was a man who lived by fact and he would never believe he came from another world after being drawn into a book. “I’m...afraid I haven’t.” He said. “The last thing I remember was that I was at home...and when I woke up, I was in the field.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Were you kidnapped, do you think?” Gabriel asked curiously, frowning. “Perhaps sleepwalking, that would explain the memory loss, I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know.” Ezra admitted sadly. The longer he was here, the more he became convinced this was his new reality. He would never see his bookshop or his books, his customers, the little bakery around the corner ever again. “Oh, Gabriel, what if I can’t find my way home?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will. It will be alright.” Gabriel said, tone reassuring and gentle. “I’ll do everything in my power to help you find your way home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ezra said quietly. “You’ve been so kind to me, Gabriel. I don’t know how I will ever repay you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you accompany me on my patrols? Be nice to have some company and it’ll give you a bit of something to do.” Gabriel suggested. “Maybe being more familiar with the area will make you feel more...at home. I can show you around the village when we're through eating.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra smiled faintly. “That does sound rather nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Despite the circumstances, being with Gabriel wasn’t exactly the worst thing that could have happened to him. Gabriel had always been the most relatable characters from the books, the most human. He was kind, protective, very intelligent, and Ezra took advantage of the time they had together to learn more about Eden from Gabriel’s point of view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel, true to his word, took him into the village following their meal. While they walked, Gabriel also brought him to the different clothing shops in the village and even made a special stop at the bakery when he observed Ezra’s excitement at the smell of fresh baked goods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke of village life, his role there, but none of what he said matched up with anything in the book. Gabriel did not speak of King Crowley or his crusade, did not speak of experiences in battle, and there was still the confusing fact that he didn’t have a younger brother, one of the key characters in Gabriel’s character arc. Nevertheless, Aziraphale felt a kinship with this man and a small part of him thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad being stuck in this book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the third day, Ezra left the house and was surprised to find Gabriel standing just outside the door, staring intensely out at the horizon. Gabriel’s patrol would have had him halfway across the village by now, but for some reason, he hadn’t seemed to have started it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel?” Ezra moved to stand at his side and Gabriel’s eyes flickered towards him before refocusing on the previous point of focus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were going on your patrol. Is everything alright?” Ezra asked, following the direction of his gaze and squinting out at the horizon. He could just make out through their dust kickup the outline of a caravan traveling at a steady pace towards the village. “That’s a very large group.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone is coming,” Gabriel replied with a frown. “I wonder who it is. With a company that large, it can’t be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sun had just risen on Eden and Gabriel Arch was already midway through his patrol when he noticed the approaching company in the distance…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s eyes widened when the thoughts finally connected in his mind. No wonder nothing had been making sense since his arrival. He hadn’t been dropped into the book </span>
  <em>
    <span>during</span>
  </em>
  <span> the story, his arrival had been a sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>prologue, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and if his estimations were correct, he knew exactly who was coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled shakily, stomach fluttering as if it were filled with butterflies. This was not just any visitor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s King Crowley."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the company on the horizon drew closer and closer, the unrest in the village grew as gossip spread. Gabriel had told everyone to be prepared for the arrival, be wary, for this was the Snake King and he was said to be ruthless and cruel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you tell them that? King Crowley isn’t ruthless or cruel.” Ezra said, following close on Gabriel’s heels as he walked through the village. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, he isn’t a king, he was exiled for treason.” Gabriel pointed out, turning heel to face him, his walking ceased. “Secondly, how do you know what he’s like? Have you ever even met him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ezra countered and Gabriel rolled his eyes because obviously not. “Gabriel, he has lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was his home, his ancestral home. It’s his right to be in that castle. He needs people to believe in him and help him get the throne back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now he’s going to come here to recruit the people of our village for some ridiculous crusade to do that? Absolutely not.” Gabriel said with a scoff. After a moment, his expression shifted, something suspicious and curious in his eyes. “You’re so quick to defend him. As if you know him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra opened his mouth, then closed it, mulling over what the appropriate response would be. Saying that he had read his entire history in a trilogy of books that didn’t exist in this world would surely make Gabriel think he’d lost his mind, but what else could he say?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a good man, Gabriel.” He says at last. “He just needs another chance. He’s ready. Can you really tell me you’re happy under the rule of the current king?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite his flaws, the world </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bit better off when Crowley was on the throne,” Gabriel admitted, then ran a hand over his face in exasperation. “Alright, fine! I’ll hear him out, give him a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Gabriel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When King Crowley’s group finally arrived, the people in the village had gone still and quiet. They watched in fascination from their windows, from their door frames, but not one of them approached except for Gabriel and Ezra, who had been waiting for them in the middle of town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we help you, traveler?” Gabriel asked boldly and Ezra watched as the man at the front of the group swung his leg over to dismount his horse. Thin fingers moved up to the latches that held the helmet in place and undid them with ease and Ezra couldn’t breathe, his heart pounding in his chest with each additional latch undone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was it...The moment he had been waiting for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The helmet is removed, a loose cascade of red curly hair falls around Crowley’s face, and Ezra felt his breath catch in his throat. His features were sharp from his nose to his cheekbones, his lips thin and curled down into a frown, and his eyes...oh, those eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>According to the books, the Crowley line had been ruling the realm of Eden for centuries and they had always been represented by the image of a golden snake. Men in the Crowley line had always been known for their unusual eye color and shape; the slitted pupils, the golden coloring, very snakelike, and those were the eyes that Ezra saw now before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Anthony Crowley, heir to the royal Crowley line. My group and I are seeking somewhere to rest for the night as we are returning to my homeland so that I might reclaim my rightful place on the throne.” Crowley announced as he approached them. His voice was loud, firm as if he were talking to everyone there. He spoke like a king, with power behind his words, but while he held himself tall and proud, there was a softness to his eyes as he observed the people around him who watched him in wonder.  Ezra felt himself sway unsteadily on his feet, completely taken in by his presence. “Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever said don’t meet your heroes had obviously never had the pleasure of meeting Anthony Crowley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Gabriel Arch. I am in charge of the patrol of this village.” Gabriel said, his tone also firm but still cordial. He didn’t seem as swayed as Ezra felt, however, he still seemed rather suspicious. “And this is--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Ezra said without a moment of hesitation, unable to stop his lips from curling into a smile. “It is such an honor to meet you in person like this, King Crowley.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Crowley is just fine.” Crowley says with a wave of his hand, but he was smiling, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was so warm. “King is a title I have to earn again. Until then, I am only a man.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Crowley, you’ve come asking for a place to rest. I hope you do not intend on receiving these lodgings for free.” Gabriel said defiantly,  ignoring the rough elbow Ezra delivered to his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. I’ll happily pay for any services provided to us for the evening.” Crowley replied and his response caused Gabriel to falter visibly. He had not expected that. “If you will allow us, Mister Arch?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we will. Won’t we, Gabriel?” Ezra asked hopefully and Gabriel looked down at him, frowned, but then nodded slowly after a moment.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Of course.” Gabriel agreed. “Right this way.” </span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Discussions are had.</p><p>Choices are made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And chapter two is here! </p><p>The only tag addition was a character tag that I forgot to add last time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>Arrangements for Crowley and his group were made swiftly after that. The townspeople themselves were very hospitable once they realized Crowley meant them no harm and scrambled to provide anything that he or his retinue requested. They were given lodgings, their horses had a place in the stable, and the inn was working overtime to provide enough food for an army. It wasn’t long before the entire town was talking about Crowley and just how enjoyable he was to have around.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was still wary of having them in the village, worried that hosting them would put a target on their backs, but Ezra was drawn to Crowley like a moth to a flame. From what he saw, Crowley was much as the book described. He was firm, no-nonsense, and very stern looking but despite that, it didn’t make him unapproachable. He was kind and respectful to the people of the village: thanking them for their time and efforts, and not once did he act cruelly or even raise his voice towards anyone. Though what the book never mentioned was just how often Crowley smiled and he couldn't understand why it hadn't.  Having that warm and dazzling grin directed at him made Ezra feel like he was being greeted by an old friend rather than a near-perfect stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you he wasn’t ruthless or cruel,” Ezra told Gabriel with a teasing tone as he brought him over a bowl of the evening's dinner when Gabriel got back from his nightly patrol. “He’s actually rather kind, isn’t he? The townspeople seem to love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because he’s a good actor doesn’t mean he’s a good person, Aziraphale,” Gabriel said, but there was something behind his eyes, a bit of hesitation. Maybe Gabriel was finally starting to come around. “He was exiled for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it was all a misunderstanding. A mistake.” Ezra protested, shaking his head. It was actually a political overthrow. Crowley hadn’t been the greatest king when he’d started off and instead of helping him through those issues, his council of advisers, hellbent on controlling the throne themselves, had Crowley exiled to get him out of the way. “You didn’t look at me when we met and say I couldn’t be trusted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are not an exiled king. You’re just...you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be an exiled king,” Ezra grumbled and Gabriel raised an eyebrow in amusement. “All I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying </span>
  </em>
  <span>is that you cannot simply judge someone by how they look and what you've heard. Beneath the surface, there is always something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is beneath the surface of Anthony Crowley?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps if you spoke to him, you would find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra found himself gravitating towards the former king throughout the course of the next day. He was desperate to speak with him, to get to know him outside of what the book had him written as, and the longer he thought about it, the more he felt like he should accompany Crowley on his journey and help him along the way. For what other reason would he have been brought here to the beginning of the book just as Crowley arrived?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem was going to be persuading Crowley and his company that he could be helpful. Aziraphale was a bookseller and pushing into his mid-thirties; he’d never held a weapon before, let alone fought with one, and while he had extensive knowledge about the world they were in, they actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it while he had simply been an observer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley and a few of his men were gathered around a large table that had been set up just outside the village, drawing out the path that would take them onward to the next part of their journey. It would probably be as alone as Crowley would ever be, therefore, it would be the best chance he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness?” Ezra inquired. The group stopped speaking, all of them turning their gazes from the map to look towards him. His mouth went dry at the joint attention, but he cleared his throat and continued. “May I speak with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Crowley is fine, Mister Aziraphale. What can I do for you?” Crowley asked with a raised eyebrow, but he did not seem annoyed by his presence as he motioned for him to come closer, a small curl of a smile on his lips. “You look like you have something on your mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am terribly sorry, your--ah--Crowley.” Ezra said sheepishly, taking a few steps closer, close enough to now see the outlines of the map and the path they had drawn out for themselves. “I was hoping that I could talk to you about your journey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Interested in joining the cause?” Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow. The men around the table snickered under their breath and Crowley shot them a look of warning which caused them quickly to fall silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you have me if I were?” Ezra asked curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that depends on what you have to offer.” Crowley replied. “Have you ever used a sword, Mister Aziraphale? Shot a bow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...afraid I haven’t, no.” Ezra admitted. “B-But I have read quite a few books! I think my knowledge and expertise can assist you far greater than any sword.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Mister Arch would take too kindly to you running off from home to join in my crusade.” Crowley added with a meaningful glance back towards the village. “He seems very protective of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel has been very kind to me, but I do believe that I’m meant to follow you on your journey.” Ezra said with a hopeful smile, then his shoulders slumped and he shook his head. Crowley wasn’t buying it and Ezra could hardly blame him. He wasn’t built to fight in any battle so taking him along would be a risk. “Haven’t you ever thought you were put somewhere for a reason? I believe I’m here to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And really, that had to be it, didn’t it? Why else would he have been brought into the pages of The Fallen Prince if not to be a major contributor to the plot? Ezra knew those books cover to cover, he knew every minor detail, every plot point; he was meant to meet Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got quite a spark in your heart, Mister Aziraphale.” Crowley said after a moment and there was a softness to his gaze that left Ezra feeling exposed and vulnerable. “Though I’m afraid we won’t have much need for a scholar during a battle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra heaved a sigh, ignoring the snickers from the men at the table and instead glanced down at the map, studying the path they had chosen to take. He mentally ran through his knowledge of the different events of the first book, what could occur, why the name of that road looked so familiar. “Is this the path you’re taking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is,” Crowley replied, pointing at Gabriel's village before dragging his finger down the marked path. “We hope to make better time by avoiding the forest here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear,” Ezra said, eyes widening as the realization hit him. He remembered why he recognized the name of that road, he remembered what could happen on that road, and the people they could lose. “Your high--Crowley, I really must recommend not going this way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would that be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’ll be ambushed.” Ezra said, then paused, eyes widening. He probably shouldn’t have said that out loud, but his mouth had moved faster than his mind could keep up. He looked to Crowley, who looked back in surprise. “I-I mean--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Ambushed?” One of the men asked suspiciously. He was a minor character, one without a name, but characterized mainly by the red jacket he wore. “How do you know there will be an ambush?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Did I say ambush?” Ezra asked nervously, hands twisting nervously in front of him. How could he possibly explain this one away? “What I meant to say was--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a spy.” The other man hissed. He was also a minor character without a name, but he was dressed in green. “He’s been planted here to meet us and steer us along the wrong path.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I would never!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How else would you know about an ambush if you weren’t readily part of it?” The man in red sneered. “Planted here to help murder the king, are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Ezra exclaimed, horrified by the idea of it. “I could never do such an awful thing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you believe this act, Crowley--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough. I will make a decision based on my own judgment.” Crowley said sharply and the men fell silent almost immediately, though they looked less than thrilled by it. Crowley took a moment to collect his thoughts before fixing his gaze on Ezra, studying him with an intense expression. “I ask for your honesty, Mister Aziraphale. How do you know about the ambush?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra looks between the three of them helplessly. The truth would surely be just as bad as being a spy in their eyes, but saying it was simply a hunch wouldn’t keep them from taking the path straight to their deaths. “I...I’ve...seen it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen it.” Crowley repeated flatly. “Where did you see it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t enough and Crowley wasn’t buying it. Ezra didn’t want to lie, but he couldn’t let Crowley lead his men into a massacre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve seen it.” Ezra said firmly. “I-In a dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A dream.” The man in red echoed in disbelief. “We’re going to change our plans based on a strange man’s dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you.” The man in green hissed. “He means like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vision</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s one of those seers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A seer.” Crowley said in surprise, drumming his fingers on the table and looking at him thoughtfully. “You know the future before it happens?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra was not a seer. He knew the realm of Eden had magic flowing through its roots and he also knew that there were more than a handful of people scattered throughout that had some sort of magical ability, but he was not one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...suppose that’s a word for it.” Ezra admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He hated lying, not only did it put a terrible taste in his mouth, but he had never been very good at it. “I just know that going down the path you’ve chosen will result in many of your men's deaths. Please, you shouldn’t go this way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley seemed to consider this information for some time, staring down at the map and the path laid out already. “I don’t suppose you wouldn’t mind if we sent a scout to verify your story?” He suggested. “Just to check that you aren’t lying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or a spy.” The man in red added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a spy.” Crowley agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind at all.” Aziraphale said, holding up his hands in his own defense. “Just please advise your scout to be careful. I would feel terrible if anything bad happened to them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We’ll be in touch, Mister Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel and Ezra had just settled around the dinner table that evening when a knock rang out from the front door. They looked at one another, silently asking if the other had been expecting a guest, but it was clear neither of them had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder who that could be.” Gabriel said, setting down his utensils and making to stand. “I’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You’ve been on your feet all day. I’ll get it.” Ezra said, already up from the table. He patted Gabriel’s shoulder as he passed and made his way to the door as another knock rang out. “Coming, coming!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon opening the door, Ezra was surprised to see Crowley standing on the other side. Even after seeing him earlier that afternoon, Crowley still took his breath away. His hair was pulled back into a loose bun out of his face and Ezra could see his eyes had been far off before he turned his attention towards him. In his arms, he held a large piece of rolled parchment. “Good evening, Mister Aziraphale.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.” Ezra said with a smile of his own, though it faded when he realized Crowley probably wasn’t there for casual conversation but instead because something might be wrong. “Is there something we can do for you? I can fetch Gabriel--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was hoping to speak with you.” Crowley said and held up the parchment held in his arms. “It will only take a moment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ezra said, surprised that Crowley had come to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people, and he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him. Crowley unrolled the large parchment and it only took a moment of study for Ezra to realize this was another map of Eden. He had a much smaller version of the same map tucked into a limited edition boxset of The Trials of the Serpent King back in his bookshop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our scout returned earlier this evening, told us that your vision was true and that he’d seen the men setting up for the ambush down this way.” Crowley said, handing one edge of the map to Ezra to hold so that he could point freely with his own. He pointed to the path Ezra had warned them not to take, a large circle indicating the placement of the ambush. “You were right the entire time and I was almost too stubborn to believe you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra shook his head. “There’s no need for all of that. You were right to be suspicious--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless,” Crowley interrupted, looking him in the eyes in earnest. “I apologize for doubting you. Please know I won’t do such a thing ever again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra’s breath caught in his throat at seeing the honesty in Crowley’s eyes. He never expected Crowley to already hold so much trust for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I just need your expertise on our route.” Crowley said, looking back at the map and tracing along a new direction with his finger. “What do you think, Mister Aziraphale? Does this seem like a better way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’re asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ezra asked in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Did your vision say anything about this route?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra looked at the map, followed the path Crowley had traced out with his finger before reaching out, placed his hand over the king’s, and shifted it across the map in a different direction. He knew this path from the books, clear of ambushes, and anything too dangerous. “This is a much safer route.” He said at last and Crowley nodded, eyes following their hands across the parchment. “I believe you should still reach your destination in the same amount of time and the woods will even give you needed cover.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s hand was warm beneath his own and the realization of such a thing made a flush rise to Ezra’s cheeks before he pulled his hand away. Crowley didn’t seem to notice, appearing deep in thought for a long time before he turned a smile in Ezra’s direction. “So, Mister Aziraphale,” He began. "What would you say to an epic journey across these lands as a member of my crusade?"</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving?” Gabriel asked in disbelief and if Ezra didn’t know better, he could swear there was a touch of hurt behind his eyes. “But you’ve only just gotten here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here for four days, Gabriel. That is hardly just gotten here.” Ezra said in a teasing tone, though his playful attitude faded when he saw the troubled look on Gabriel’s face. “Whatever is the matter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t go with him, not on this ridiculous crusade.” Gabriel said firmly, shaking his head. “It’s too dangerous. You’re not a fighter and you could get seriously hurt or worse!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not as though I'm a child, Gabriel. I’m old enough to make these choices on my own--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four nights ago I found you wandering the fields in the dark with no clue how you’d gotten there!” Gabriel said, his voice going a fraction higher. “I thought you wanted to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Ezra exclaimed, then sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. “Gabriel, I have to go with him. I-I feel like it’s the reason I’m here, like it’s my destiny to see him to the throne.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he doesn’t even make it to the throne? What if he’s leading you straight to your death?” Gabriel asked, shaking his head. “You’ll just let Anthony Crowley lead you to your demise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He won’t lead me to my demise.” Ezra said confidently and took a seat across from Gabriel, placing his hand on top of his arm with the intent to comfort. He knew the ending of the story; Crowley would make it to the throne and all would be well. “Gabriel, you have been so kind to me these last few days and I don't want you to worry about me. I will be alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel put his hand over his, squeezed it, and Ezra saw something there that he had seen described across the pages of his books. Gabriel Arch was the most human of them all and Crowley is quoted later saying that Gabriel’s loyalty is second to none. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra wonders when Gabriel had become so loyal to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I certainly hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying goodbye the following morning was much more difficult than Ezra had anticipated. It was one thing to say goodbye to the townsfolk he had come to know so well over the course of his stay, but saying goodbye to Gabriel was harder. He had hoped that Gabriel would have changed his mind overnight and decided to come with them as he had in the books, but Gabriel had no bags packed and he didn’t mention the departing party until just before Ezra was heading out the door to meet Crowley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I packed you a few things in your bag for your journey.” Gabriel had told him when he’d come out of the bedroom for breakfast. “Some bread, a few pastries, some tea leaves. I know you get peckish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Gabriel.” Ezra had looked into his bag to check on these newly added items and there they were, all wrapped neatly in a handkerchief. “This is so kind of you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“War isn’t easy, Aziraphale. It will be a hard journey.” Gabriel said firmly and these words Ezra recognized from the book. Words Gabriel had once said to the brother who had decided to go off to battle at Crowley’s side. “You may not be going home, but know you will always have one here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra tried to be brave. He plastered on a smile that wobbled at the corners and held out a hand for him to shake. This was ridiculous; Ezra knew the plot, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Gabriel would one day join them again, so why was he so uncertain? Was it because this version of the story wasn’t staying with the plot? Gabriel didn’t have his brother to motivate him, to drive his character’s arc forward. Maybe this truly was goodbye. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” He says cheerfully, proud of himself for keeping his voice steady. “May we meet again one day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel glanced down at his outstretched hand, then back up at his face. He studied him for some time before reaching out, clasping his hand, and drew him into an embrace, his other arm coming up to wrap around his shoulders. “Safe travels, Aziraphale.” He said quietly to him and Ezra nodded slowly, blinking away the burning sensation behind his eyes. “I hope destiny helps you find your way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They withdraw after a moment, arms falling back to their sides, staring at one another once more. Ezra very nearly begged him to come along, to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> destiny in Crowley’s story, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Perhaps with Ezra along for the ride, Crowley didn’t need Gabriel’s guidance so the story had simply...rewritten itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He certainly hoped not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Gabriel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Ezra shouldered his bag, gave one last wave, and left to join Crowley’s group at the main gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright?” Crowley asked, his gaze drifting from Ezra’s upset expression to Gabriel standing stiffly in the distance. He wondered if watching Ezra leave brought up some of his old memories of the time he was forced to leave his own home. “I know how hard it can be, leaving home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright.” Ezra said with a forced smile. He could do this. Even if at the end of the journey he ended up going back to his real home, he would always have his books and the characters that slumbered between the pages.  “Shall we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move out!” Crowley announced and the men began their march out of the village, but Crowley didn’t move, watching Ezra expectantly as if he wouldn’t leave until he knew the other was ready. “Take your time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, taking a shaky breath before straightening up and starting for the exit. He didn't say anything, but he hoped Crowley knew how grateful he felt that they walked out of the gate side by side. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Crowley stayed by his side for a long time after they left Gabriel’s village. Ezra wasn’t sure if Crowley was just staying close out of kindness for the man who’d just left home or if he somehow knew that Ezra was feeling anxious about being in a new environment. It took a bit of the weight from his shoulders to have a companion at his side through their journey and Crowley was incredibly easy to talk to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was charming, funny, and he listened to every word Ezra spoke as if they were all important, even when he rambled on. He didn’t think it was possible to adore Anthony Crowley’s character more, but every moment he spent with him proved him wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve just noticed you aren’t carrying a weapon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very observant.” Ezra teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not a big problem. We have some extras that I’m sure would suit you.” Crowley asked, looking puzzled when Ezra shook his head. “Which do you have more experience with? A longsword? A shortsword?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about a no sword?” Ezra suggested with a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, swords aren’t for everyone, I suppose.” Crowley said thoughtfully, completely unbothered. “How about a bow? A dagger? A lance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, and no.” Ezra admitted. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell you I’d never held a weapon before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but you know how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>use</span>
  </em>
  <span> one at least, right?” Crowley asked hopefully, though his expression fell at the apologetic look he saw on Ezra’s face. “I’ll take that as a no then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m very sorry, Crowley.” Ezra said, looking down at his hands that had found themselves tangled in front of him, twisting his fingers together. “Are you angry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I--</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m not angry.” Crowley said with a startled laugh, then he shook his head in exasperation. “I’m concerned if anything. I brought a man along who can’t defend himself properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m very good at staying out of the way. I promise I won’t be any trouble.” Ezra started to say, but Crowley held up a hand to silence him causing his heart to plummet. Would Crowley send him back to the village if he was unable to defend himself? Was he too much of a liability? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might be a good plan for the time being until you’re properly taught.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Properly taught?” Ezra repeated. “By who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By myself.” Crowley announced with a grin that made Ezra’s heart flutter. “Until that day comes, stay closest to Hastur and Ligur. They’ll protect you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hastur and Ligur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra jumped at the sound of a new voice from just off to his left and he turned his head to look at the source. Beside him were two men, two fellow soldiers. One of them was taller, lanky, his hair was a dirty blonde color and his mouth was set into a long line which strongly resembled a frog. The second man was a bit shorter, a bit more built looking, and he had eyes that seemed to change color depending on the angle Ezra looked at him from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller of the two, Hastur, was an expert craftsman of traps that he used during battle while the shorter man, Ligur, used his sharp vision and equally sharp daggers to sneak up on enemies and make quick work of them from the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, wonderful. Hastur, Ligur, this is Mister Aziraphale. Our seer.” Crowley said, motioning between them. “I’m tasking the two of you to keep an eye on him if we run into trouble. He’s not trained in using a weapon and he’ll need help until he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep an eye on him? Can’t he keep an eye on himself?” Hastur asked curiously. “Seer and all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works, idiot.” Ligur said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> such an expert on seers." Hastur complained and Ezra couldn't help but laugh at their bickering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've put you two in charge of him because you're the best and here you are bickering like </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Crowley said in a tone that indicated they did this constantly. It was nice that not everything from the books had changed. "Why do I keep you both around?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because we're the best." Hastur said with a cheeky grin and a wink at Ezra. "Don't worry, Mister Aziraphale. We'll watch out for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel safer already." Ezra said with a grin of his own. "I'm not worried in the slightest."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite having read The Trials of the Serpent King numerous times and knowing every man in the company by name, Ezra still felt as if he were surrounded by strangers. Crowley couldn’t stay at his side the entire time, he had other duties to attend to when the company stopped traveling for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some rations and get some sleep.” Crowley had told him with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “You’re going to need it. It’s been a long day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food and rest sound like excellent ideas.” Ezra agreed, making his way to the already lit fire in the middle of their camp. Already seated around the fire was a young man, barely older than eighteen he suspected, and far too young in Ezra’s opinion to be out fighting for this cause. “May I sit with you?“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course, sir.” The boy answered, motioning to a tree stump that soon became Ezra’s makeshift chair. “You’re the new man, right? The one Crowley brought along from our last village."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it true what they say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that would depend on what is being said.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know!” The boy said, then lowered his voice as if he were telling a secret. “That you can see the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra laughed nervously. “As true as it can be, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing!” The boy exclaimed. “I can’t believe I’m talking to a seer!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's really nothing very exciting, I assure you." Ezra said with a wave of his hand, trying to dismiss further conversation about his lie. "Not like leaving home at such a young age."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet it was hard on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, leaving home like that.” The boy continued. “When I left home to help Mister Crowley, I left behind my mum, dad, and my three brothers. It was hard, but I don’t regret it for a moment, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How very brave of you to leave home so young.” Ezra said gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it was nothing really." The boy shrugged his shoulders, sniffed, and then wiped his hand on his pant leg before holding it out. "You said your name was Aziraphale, sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did." Ezra replied, taking the boy's hand. "And your name, dear boy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eric, sir.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Aziraphale felt his expression falter, his chest growing a bit tight like he suddenly couldn't breathe. He knew Eric all too well from the books. This young man with such a bright optimism about the path in life he'd taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's lovely to meet you, Eric." He whispered, releasing his hand and watching him even as he continued eating. "You're awfully young to be here, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suppose so. Mum didn't want me to go, but I just had to help Mister Crowley." Eric said with a grin. "I can handle myself in a fight, sir. Don't think I can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not doubt that, dear boy. Just...take care, yes?" Ezra suggested gently. "Always be aware."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric continued to talk, telling Ezra about his life, his travels with Crowley, but Ezra barely heard him over his own racing thoughts. Some of the greatest tragedies in literature had occurred within the pages of these books, tragedies that had stuck with Ezra long after he had stopped reading. Before now, he never would have thought he could change a story that had already been written, but perhaps that was why he was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the story didn't have to stay the same. Perhaps if he'd already changed the outcome once, he could change it again. Perhaps...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Eric again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he could save everyone.</span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic will more than likely only update on the weekends because my job takes up a lot of my time during the week.</p><p>Comments make my day. I'd love to hear from all of you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lessons are taught.</p>
<p>Feelings are heard. </p>
<p>Lives are saved.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No new tags were added c: </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>“What do you know about swords?” Crowley asked curiously as Ezra looked over the provided weapons before him. Shortly after awakening the following morning, Ezra had been led to a nearby clearing that had already been set up prior to his arrival and Crowley announced he would be teaching him how to wield a sword. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you hold from the hilt,” Ezra replied. He’d seen maybe a dozen films with some sort of sword fighting included and read even more books that involved the subject, but he couldn’t say that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything specific about them or the way they were used. “And you stab with the pointed end.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley blinked, then exhaled a sound that sounded more like a chuckle as he shook his head. Ezra could have sworn that the expression on his face was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fondness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things. “Yes, that’s true.” He said, walking to his side and motioning to the swords laid out before him. “A sword is an extension of the arm. With the right sword and with the right training, it will save your life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Ezra said, looking down at the swords again and biting his lip. “How do you know which sword is the right one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick one up and see how it feels.” Crowley said simply. “I’ve brought a longsword and a shortsword for you to try. Now, the shortsword will typically be held in just one hand. It’s lighter, easy to maneuver. The longsword should be held by two hands which means that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> heavier, but a double grip on the hilt makes it harder for your opponent to knock it from your hands.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s fingers traced the hilt of the longsword first, testing the feeling against his skin. “I’m not very strong.” He admitted. “I don’t know if I’d be able to wield something so heavy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here to find what works best for you and you won’t know until you try.” Crowley said encouragingly. “Pick it up and try it out. Wave it around.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of the longsword and lifted it from the table. Almost immediately it sagged downwards in his hand and he quickly wrapped the fingers from his other hand around it as well, holding tight. “It’s not so terrible...Just a bit heavy.” He said, waving it around and testing the feel as the blade sliced through the air. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a sword suits you, but it is a bit large.” Crowley pointed out. “I can tell it’s heavy for you because your balance is off. You’re overcompensating on your right side for the extra weight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that would be a no to the longsword.” Ezra said with a chuckle, carefully setting the weapon back down onto the table. He moved onto the shortsword, wrapped his fingers around the hilt, and lifted it next. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fact lighter and when he swung it through the air, he felt like he had more control over it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That looks much better.” Crowley said approvingly. “Now you’ll just need to learn how to fight with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, waving the sword in his hand with a smile. “I’m ready to learn.” He announced confidently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Crowley said, stepping back a few paces and began to obviously adjust his stance. He spread his feet apart just a bit so that his feet were aligned with his shoulders and he raised his sword, holding the long blade with both of his hands. “Now you’ll want to spread your feet out a bit like this. It makes your stance steadier and you’ll be less likely to be knocked off balance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra copied the stance, raising his own blade and testing how it felt to be held with one hand then both hands. “Do you always hold this stance when you’re fighting?” He asked curiously, settling on one hand for the blade. It felt more natural. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold</span>
  </em>
  <span> a stance during a battle where you have to be moving around.” Crowley told him. “But you should always make sure you’re steady on your feet and if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to move, don’t let your opponent know it. The less they know, the better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ezra said, shifting his weight between his feet, trying to find a comfortable balance before looking back at Crowley. “Now what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we go through the motions. The most important thing you can do while using a sword is to know how to guard against your opponent’s attacks. You have to be aware and you have to be two steps ahead at all times.” Crowley said, holding up his sword in different ways, demonstrating effective ways of blocking. Ezra copied him, practicing the motions with ease. “A well-timed guard could save your life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s also a battle of wit while also a battle of strength.” Ezra murmured thoughtfully, then nodded. It sounded much easier than it probably was, but he felt like he could do it. “Alright, I can do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Now I’m going to attack you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look so nervous.” Crowley said with a laugh and Ezra could only imagine the look he must have on his face at that moment. “You will learn more effectively by physically doing the actions.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With that big thing? How in the world will my shortsword even compete with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra asked, horrified. “You will cut me to pieces.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be surprised at just what a sword like yours can stand up against.” Crowley reassured, then his expression shifted to something much more serious. “I will not cause you harm in any way. I give you my word. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the way Ezra knew those words were just about swordplay, he also knew that Crowley’s word meant more than that and that made his heart soar. Anthony Crowley would not ever harm him or let harm come to him in any way if he could help it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Alright. I trust you.” Ezra said, raising his sword. “What do I have to do exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Block as many of my attacks as you can. If the sword touches you in any way, you’re dead and we start again.” Crowley instructed. “Take a deep breath, loosen your muscles. Tell me when you’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra took a deep breath. He shook out his arms, then his legs, and raised his weapon, steadying his stance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How does your head feel?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I hit it on the ground.” Ezra said, rubbing at the bump that had formed on the back of his head with a wince. “It’s tender to touch, I feel a bit of a bump.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The training had been going remarkably well and Ezra had started to get the hang of it after several ‘deaths’. Crowley had praised him with every effective block, even encouraging him to try to strike back at him if he saw the opportunity. However, in their most recent round, Ezra had lost his footing and fallen back, hitting his head on the hard forest floor. He’d only been out of it for a moment, having come to with Crowley calling his name and his hands cradling his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Crowley hadn’t looked like he was in such a state, Ezra would have called it one of the greatest moments of his life. It took many reassurances for Crowley to even let him sit back up, waving him off as he hovered at his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should see the healer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing I can’t handle. Not like I’ve never gotten a bump to the head before.” Ezra said with a wave of his hand. “Honestly, Crowley, I’m alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t seem to believe his claim, but he seemed to settle all the same. “Let’s call it a day for now lest you aggravate your injury.” He said, handing over a waterskin so that Ezra could take a drink from it. “You’re really starting to get the hang of it though. Are you sure you’ve never used a sword before?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m very sure.” Ezra told him with a smile. His head was throbbing, his clothes were filthy, and he was certain his entire body would ache in the morning, but he was still smiling. He took a drink. “Thank you for taking the time to teach me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t thank me yet. We have a lot of work to do.” Crowley said in amusement, taking the waterskin back as Ezra offered it. “But who knows, yeah? You may surpass us all, Mister Aziraphale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can just call me Aziraphale.” Ezra pointed out. “I am just Aziraphale. Nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I was just trying to be polite. Everyone in the company is sir or mister one way or another. A hard habit to break.” Crowley told him. “With Eric running around, everyone is mister something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eric is a very kind lad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That he is.” Crowley agreed, then paused, speaking again after a moment. “I’ll do my best to simply call you Aziraphale from now on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While we’re talking about names,” Ezra began. “It’s very strange to me that I call you Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it be strange? It’s my name.” Crowley said, raising a curious brow but the hint of a smile was still there. “That’s how the whole company refers to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but it’s your family name.” Ezra pointed out. “Doesn’t anyone call you Anthony?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s smile grew tight and he took a deep breath before looking away from Ezra completely. “Not so much anymore” He admitted. “When my mother and father passed, I stopped being Anthony.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” The death of the king and queen happened long before the books even began. It was an illness that had taken them and found their only child ascending the throne, but there had always been suspicion that some sort of foul play had been involved. “It must have been hard on you, losing them so young.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Losing your parents is hard at any age.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Being older doesn’t make it any easier.” Ezra agreed softly. He’d lost his own parents just a few years prior. It had been sudden, unexpected, and thinking about them still caused Ezra to feel sorrow about their loss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like you speak from experience.” Crowley observed, turning his gaze towards him and Ezra merely shrugged, fighting the lump growing in his throat. “...It was recent, wasn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, fairly recent.” Ezra admitted with a sniff. “Sudden. One of those things you just don’t expect to happen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Aziraphale.” Crowley said earnestly. “I can see that you miss them greatly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Ezra said, giving him a weak smile. “And I can see that you miss your parents too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t say anything to that but he did look away, hiding his face like he tended to do when he was unable to truly hide how he was feeling. Ezra didn’t need to look at his face to know that Crowley missed his family and he didn’t expect him to talk about it because he rarely even mentioned them in the books. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be strong in front of me, you know.” Ezra continued. “I’m here if you need someone to confide in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think me silly, though. What king has a weakness like this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loving your parents isn’t a weakness, Crowley.” Ezra tells him gently. “Love is a strength and you should be grateful you have it because not many do. It makes you a stronger ruler.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley considers those words for a long time, so long that Ezra thinks he had decided to move on from the conversation entirely. Though it’s right as Ezra debated getting up and forgetting the whole thing that Crowley very carefully bumped his shoulder against Ezra’s and spoke in a very quiet voice: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Aziraphale.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ezra smiles, bumping his shoulder back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quite welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The abrupt blaring of a car horn startled Ezra from sleep, jerking upright into a sitting position, and looking around blearily. It barely took a moment for him to realize he was in fact not in the tent that he had fallen asleep in, but he was in his flat above the bookshop. Outside, the nightlife of Soho was loud and bustling, filled with the sounds of cars and the glow of street lamps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked back to the book laid out on the desk, opened to where he’d left off reading the first time. The cocoa in the mug he’d had out for himself was long since cold and even had a thin layer of dust along the top from perhaps days of neglect. A quick look at his cell phone that had been plugged in to charge the night he’d gotten his new book confirmed that it was in fact seven days later than the last time he’d looked at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been ready to brush it all off as a dream until he took a look down at his clothes. These weren’t his tartan pajamas, these were the sleep clothes that Gabriel had bought for him on his second night in the village. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was real…” He whispered in wonder, rubbing the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. “It was all real…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But how? How did he get into the book in the first place and why was he sent back? This should have been what he wanted, he should have been happy to be home in his own world, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra reached out, gently traced the pages of the book with his fingertips. He wondered if things had gone back to how they should have been now that he wasn’t there or if everything had stayed the same. If that were the case, would Crowley and the company be alright without him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, Fell.” Ezra murmured to himself, very gently closing the book and getting to his feet. “Anthony Crowley didn’t need your help in the books before. He’ll be fine without you now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Ezra went about his regular nightly routine and tried not to think about it. He took a long hot bath, having missed the convenience of modern-day plumbing, and made himself a hot mug of cocoa in his favorite mug. He sank down into his soft bed and turned his back to the book that still lay on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent a long time trying not to think about it before he managed to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Ezra tried not to think about the book during his time at home, he found himself thinking about it an awful lot. There were days he would go about his normal routine by opening the shop and asking himself if any of it had been real at all because the longer he went, the more it felt like some kind of dream. There was no one in his world that he could confide in about what had happened, not without them fearing he’d gone mad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he tried his best to not think about it at all. He sold books and tried not to think about Gabriel, wondering if he’d managed to find his way to Crowley’s company yet. He walked down the sidewalk to the cafe around the corner and thought about Crowley, wondering if he even remembered him and if he did, was he worried? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Life in the book had certainly been different, more dangerous, and definitely not one Ezra would typically lead, but there were nights he would sit at his desk with the book open in front of him, finding himself silently wishing it would take him back. He wasn’t sure how much good it would do; he didn’t even know how he’d gotten there in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the seventh day of his normal routine, Ezra found that he couldn’t stand it any longer. In this world, he had his shop and his books, but he was so unfathomably lonely. He had his customers, of course, the nice young woman at the corner cafe, but it just wasn’t the same. In the book, he had an entire company of kind people that had become his friends, he had Gabriel back in the village, and he had Crowley. He’d never been alone for a moment while he’d been inside that book and he found himself longing for friendship more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, Ezra sat at his desk, staring down at the pages of The Fallen Prince. His fingertips brushed the corners of the pages ever so gently and he sighed softly. He’d tried this before, but maybe if he continued to try someone would hear his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” He said quietly to whoever would listen. “Please bring me back to them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened; Ezra closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They need me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ezra said at last. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra felt his stomach roll with nausea, his head began to ache, and suddenly, it felt like he was falling though he didn’t dare to open his eyes and confirm that fact. It felt like forever that he was falling until finally, he registered softness under his back, the smell of damp grass and trees. All around him, he heard the rustling of trees, the chirping of birds, and the sound of voices getting closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, hang on, who’s that?” Ezra knew that voice, he knew that voice very well, but he dare not move as the individual hurried forward. “Mister Aziraphale, is that you? Are you hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Ezra opened his eyes, staring up into that familiar face. “...Eric?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eric looked relieved to see him awake and aware, but the way his eyes darted up and down his body showed that he was still concerned. “Wait here, sir. I’m going to get help!” He said and hurried off back towards the camp. “Mister Hastur! Mister Crowley, come quickly!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra eased himself up into a sitting position, looking around. He’d really done it, he’d make it back! He sent up a silent word of thanks to whoever had made it happen and began brushing himself off just as Eric returned with Hastur and Crowley in tow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I told you! I told you I’d found him!” Eric said proudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hastur and Crowley merely stared in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra could only smile sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d thought you’d given up, you know.” Hastur told him quietly that evening as they sat around the fire. The company had seemed to welcome him back without much difficulty, but Crowley still hadn’t spoken a word to him since his return. They’d even kept his things in the hopes that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> return and Ezra was so grateful that he had something from this world to change into. “We’d thought you’d had some big awful vision and run off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have abandoned you all.” Ezra said firmly. “I-It was really just out of my hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At first, we thought maybe you’d got taken or something.” Hastur continued. “But it was like you’d just...disappeared. We had no idea what else to think other than you’d just up and left.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to worry anyone. Believe me--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hastur snorted, gesturing in Crowley’s direction as he approached them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one all worried.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley...had been worried about him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale?” The sudden sound of Crowley’s voice caused him to startle and pull back from his thoughts. “May I speak with you? Privately?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, of course.” Ezra replied, getting to his feet and clasping his hands together in front of him. He followed Crowley off to the edge of the camp, far away from prying ears, and by the time they stopped walking, his heart was pounding loudly enough that he was certain Crowley could hear it as well. Was he angry with him for leaving? Did he not want him to stay? “Crowley, I--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I can explain to you how worried we were when we woke up and you were gone like that.” Crowley began, staring out at the darkness amongst the trees and refusing to meet his gaze. “We thought you’d been taken, killed even, but we had no proof, no evidence. You had simply...vanished.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I-I can explain that actually.” Ezra said quickly without really thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he explain it? Could he tell Crowley the truth and even then would he even believe him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then you somehow reappear in a clearing near where we’d set up camp in the strangest clothes I’ve ever seen. Not a scratch on you with no explanation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one had taken me anywhere, I swear.” Ezra began again, desperate to be heard. He wondered if he told the truth if Crowley would even believe him. “You see what happened was--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley raised a hand to silence him and Ezra snapped his mouth closed. “I know that this isn’t really your thing. The marching, the fighting. I’m sure you would much rather be in your home with your books and living a peaceful life.” He says slowly. “And I wouldn’t blame you for a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra blinked, surprised at the sincerity in his tone. He expected Crowley to be angry with him for leaving or at the very least disappointed. So he simply stood there, eyes wide, as Crowley continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a journey I originally planned to take alone, but somehow I’ve made all of these people believe that I’m someone worth following.” Crowley told him. “It’s...humbling in a way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone worth following.” Ezra told him. “You are a magnificent leader. You love your kingdom and the people that live here. You’re fighting for the throne so you can give your people a better life!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aziraphale.” Crowley said firmly, mouth set into a hard line. “This is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Me?” Ezra asked, confused. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d understand if you wanted to leave and go back home. I would understand if this was just...too much for you.” Crowley said at last, finally turning his gaze from the treeline and fixing his gaze on Ezra’s face. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you want to go home, Aziraphale. It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be afraid. I will never hold it against you if you choose to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra stared at Crowley’s face in wonder, unable to completely wrap his head around the conversation they were having. He was amazed that Crowley was more than willing to let him go if that’s what he wanted and even more so that he was standing before him telling him such. Perhaps when he’d first arrived, he would have given anything to go back home, but now that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been back and realized how much he’d missed what he had here with Crowley and the company...He wasn’t sure he wanted to go home at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d have to be out of your mind to not be afraid.” Ezra admitted, ducking his head, hiding his eyes and looking down at his hands instead. “It’s so unpredictable. You could die at any moment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is true.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...I would have to be out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind to leave your company now.” Ezra said, lifting his gaze again just in time to witness the look of surprise on Crowley’s face. He smiled, fingers twisting into the hem of his shirt. “I mean, I’m here to help you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, you need me.” Ezra concluded confidently and he heard Crowley sputter in surprise which made him falter. “W-Well...Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly, but my visions, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley continued to stare at him and this time he was staring at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra</span>
  </em>
  <span> in wonder. The look in his eyes had made the heat rise to Ezra’s cheeks and he smiled sheepishly. No one had ever looked at him in such a way before. “Right.” He murmured, then shook his head. “You...are one of the most interesting people I have ever known, Aziraphale. I consider myself lucky to have met you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s funny...I feel the exact same way about meeting you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra fell so easily back into being among Crowley and his company it was like he had never left to begin with. Eric was eager to catch him up on what they’d done in the time he’d been gone, but Ezra pictured it so clearly in his head from reading the book that it was like he’d been there the whole time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had only been traveling together again for a few days before the story seemed to pick up again, placing them in an uncomfortably familiar environment that sent a chill of foreboding down Ezra’s spine. Something was supposed to happen here, but he couldn’t seem to recall what and it unsettled him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it was not a good thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we exactly?” Ezra asked Crowley curiously when they began to unpack for the night, setting up their tents and building up a campfire. “May I see the map?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to show you the map.” Crowley replied easily. “Unfortunately, I need to spend some time overseeing the setup of camp, so you’ll have to wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley, I really apologize, but this can’t wait--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> show him the map.” Hastur groaned from nearby. “He’s been asking us nonstop for hours where we are and it’s driving me out of my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley glanced at Ezra curiously, raising an eyebrow before motioning for him to follow. He led him to the table set up outside of his tent and unrolled the map across the surface, tracing the path with his finger before tapping a location. “We should be about here.” He said, watching Ezra’s expression. “Is something wrong? Did you have a vision?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Ezra barely heard him over the rushing in his ears as he stared out the neatly written script near Crowley’s finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hogback Woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew this scene, he knew where they were, and Ezra found himself looking up to the rocky cliffs, squinting against the darkness for any signs of movement. Now he knew the reason for his unease, why he’d felt like they were being watched on their journey because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> being watched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale? What is it?” Crowley pressed. “What do you see?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The character in the book that was supposed to be in this scene didn’t exist here, so who would take their place? No one else was close enough and Ezra was running out of time to figure out a plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Ezra saw it, a glint of silver lit by the freshly lit campfire in the distance, and he knew his time had just run out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look out!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra turned and flung himself at Crowley, knocking them both clean off their feet, sending them down into the dirt as an arrow whizzed past their heads and pierced a tree behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Assassin! Gather your weapons!” Hastur shouted. “Hunt him down!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Protect the king!” Ligur added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The company began moving about in a frenzy, scrambling to find the assassin before they escaped too quickly. Ezra knew they would find the man and he would be dead before too long, but still, he lay on top of Crowley as if to protect him from the danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley, a-are you alright?” Ezra asked, looking down at him in concern, hoping he hadn’t managed to crush him under his weight on the way down. “Are you hurt?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved my life.” Crowley says, staring up at him in wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did.” Ezra replied, slowly shifting off of him and allowing him to sit up. Aside from some dirty clothes, Crowley looked like he was completely unharmed and Ezra felt his shoulders sag in relief. “I couldn’t...I-If anything happened to you, I don’t…I’m just glad you’re safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be safe if not for you.” Crowley admitted with a grin, one of Ezra’s favorite kinds. The one that was a bit crooked, the one that sent his heart racing. “It seems I have a guardian angel.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s face felt hot, particularly in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Anthony Crowley had just called him an angel. He was sure this had to be a dream because surely that couldn’t have actually happened. Ezra opened his mouth, to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but before he could--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Crowley!” Eric’s voice rang out, startling both of them as he ran up to them. “Mister Crowley, Mister Ligur told me to tell you that they caught the almost-assassin! He said they would wait until you decided what to do with him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, duty calls then.” Crowley announced with a sigh, pushing himself up to his feet. “Tell him I’ll right there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” Eric said, turning and darting back into the trees to where the group was waiting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra watched him run off, only returning his gaze to Crowley when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned, he was surprised to see a hand outstretched in front of him and the hand was attached to the arm of Crowley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you coming, angel?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That name again; Ezra’s face grew hot again despite his best efforts. “Don’t call me that.” He said but took the offered hand, trying not to think about just how soft Crowley’s hand was and how gentle his hold was even as he pulled him to his feet. “I’m not an angel.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crowley said, tone teasing, releasing his hand once he was standing. “Come along. We have a prisoner to sentence.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley started off in the direction Eric had disappeared to and Ezra lingered behind for a moment longer, trying to quell the racing of his heart and not focus on the warmth retreating from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would never give Crowley the satisfaction of knowing just how much he loved hearing this new nickname. </span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And chapter 3 is...done! </p>
<p>There's only one chapter left in this book; the thrilling conclusion! </p>
<p>Let me know what you thought c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Relationships grow. </p><p>A friend returns. </p><p>A book comes to an end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Minor Character Death, some blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ezra found himself spending more time with Crowley following the assassination attempt. Crowley had started to join him for more meals, falling behind in line just so that he could be next to Ezra and speak with him during their travels. Ezra hardly minded; he loved speaking with Crowley, loved being the recipient of his wonderful smiles and kind eyes. It hadn’t been a change he’d even noticed until Eric had mentioned just how often he’d seen Crowley and Ezra together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like anyone is bothered by it, just curious is all.” Eric said with an innocent shrug of his shoulders. “It’s nice that Mister Crowley has found a friend in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A friend, right.” Ezra had agreed, glancing over in the direction Crowley was standing and felt his face flush with heat when he saw Crowley already looking at him. Crowley’s expression softened, his smile grew, and he raised a hand to give a short wave. Ezra waved back, a shy smile on his own face as Crowley returned back to his conversation with one of the other men. “Everyone needs friends, don’t they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Crowley is a very kind man, Mister Aziraphale, but he’s never been the sort to make friends.” Eric continued on. “All of that energy has been focused on the end of the journey, but he’s been different since you came along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Different in a good way?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra tried not to read too much into it, but once Eric brought it up, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could think about. He began to notice just how often he and Crowley spent time together, how Crowley’s entire demeanor changed when he was around him, and just how often he called him angel these days. It started out as teasing, just a way to get a reaction out of him, but after some time, it began...softer, more affectionate, and Ezra didn’t know what had changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale?” Ezra turned from the fire, ignoring the raised eyebrows from Hastur and Ligur to look at Crowley. “May I speak with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Ezra said, standing up and following him off to the edge of the camp. He was surprised to find that they didn’t stop and went farther than the treeline, even a bit farther from the camp than he’d anticipated. “Crowley, where are we going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see how clear the sky is tonight?” Crowley asked him as they entered an open field. Crowley pointed up towards the sky and Ezra followed the direction of his finger, finding the night sky completely unobscured by any trees and decorated with hundreds of stars. “I love nights like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Crowley, it’s beautiful.” Ezra said softly, taking a few more steps forward to get a more centered view. According to the books, Crowley’s mother had introduced him to stargazing at a very young age and it had been something he’d very quickly fallen in love with. Even as he’d grown, he still found comfort by admiring the stars. “Look at them all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I sneak away to look at the stars, especially when the sky is so clear.” Crowley told him, taking a seat in the tall grass and motioning for Ezra to join him. Ezra lowered himself onto the ground beside him, leaned back on his hands, and tilted his head back. “I thought you might like it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sharing this with me?” Ezra asked softly, glancing at him. “Your alone time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I didn’t want to be alone tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra didn’t know what to say as Crowley moved to lay on his back, his long hair sprawled out around his head like some kind of halo of red flame. His golden eyes were bright under the light of the moon and Ezra found his gaze fixated on Crowley like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, putting even the stars to shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case...Will you tell me about them? The stars?” Ezra asked, leaning back until he too was laying in the grass beside Crowley, his hands folded neatly just over his stomach. “I know they all have names.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be happy to.” Crowley murmured and did just that. Ezra had no idea how long they laid there looking at the stars together while Crowley pointed out and named each one he could see. The moon was high in the sky, the night was warm, and Ezra could feel himself dozing as he listened to Crowley’s soothing voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him and Ezra found himself opening his eyes groggily, surprised to see Crowley hovering over him, a fond smile on his face. His hair was a mess, tangled with bits of grass and clover scattered about in it, but his smile was impossibly radiant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d better get back.” Crowley told him gently. “The men will be nervous and you’ve been sleeping for quite a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, I’m sorry.” Ezra said, starting to sit up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I just felt so peaceful, I couldn’t help myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright.” Crowley said, getting to his feet and holding out a hand for him. “Come on then, angel. Let’s get you to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra allowed Crowley to pull him to his feet and began to follow after him when he began his trek back to the camp. He’d only managed a few steps before his stomach rolled and his head began to spin, causing him to stumble to a halt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he’d blamed it on being half asleep, perhaps he hadn’t fully woken up yet, but when his stomach rolled again, he knew something was wrong. It was an unusual sensation, but strangely familiar and Ezra realized that the last time he’d felt this way, he was going back into the book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was feeling this way when he was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the book, it could only mean the opposite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...Not again…” He breathed, stumbling forward a step in the direction that Crowley had walked off towards before sinking to his knees. He just didn’t have the strength all of a sudden, he felt weak and fatigued.  “No, I want to stay…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale?” Crowley called from off in the distance and Ezra wished he could call out for him, that maybe he would be able to stop this and keep him here, but it was already too late. He could see </span>
  <em>
    <span>through</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself as his body began to leave the current plane and somehow Crowley was already so far away. “Aziraphale, where are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley--!” Ezra exclaimed with his last moment, what might have been his last chance to be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew if he would be able to come back a second time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra closed his eyes as the dizziness overwhelmed him and when he opened them again, he was no longer in the field awaiting Crowley’s return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was home, kneeling on the wooden floor of his shop, alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ezra buried his face into his hands and wept.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra didn’t open up his shop for a few days following his return home. He spent most of his time at his desk, asking to be returned to the life he had grown accustomed to. If it were anything like last time, Crowley was probably worried sick and wondering what had happened to him. How would he even explain to everyone how Ezra had been right behind him before seemingly disappearing into thin air? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to go back. Please take me back.” Ezra said quietly, but of course, nothing happened. Nothing changed. He was still in his flat above his shop, still sitting at his desk, and still staring down at the pages of a book. “He’ll be so worried. Please…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pleas fell on deaf ears. No one was listening, no one was coming to whisk him back off to Eden and deliver him to Crowley’s side, and Ezra could only hope that the power that put him into the book in the first place would soon change its mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a week, his hopes had only just begun to dwindle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearing the second, he’d all but given up entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His regular customers had been thrilled to see him back, of course, and the young woman around the corner at the cafe said she was glad to see his friendly face again before offering him a freshly baked muffin from the glass case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life continued on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright, Mister Fell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so tired, sir. Perhaps you need another vacation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His customers had begun to become concerned for him and he knew the concern was well placed, but there was nothing they could do to fix the way he was feeling. If he could never go back to Eden, then he would just have to keep going somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One evening, while he’d been shelving his newest arrivals after closing, Ezra felt that familiar wave of nausea roll through him and a spell of dizziness washed over him. The books in his arms dropped to the floor and he held himself up against a nearby shelf so he wouldn’t be soon to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was...Was he going back? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision began to swim and Ezra shakily removed his reading glasses so that he could run a hand over his face, closing his eyes tightly to try and fight off the effects of whatever was occurring. He didn’t know when it happened, but he knew he was somewhere new before he even opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please, let it be Eden. Please let him have come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ezra’s eyes flew open in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing before him, golden eyes wide and face white as a sheet, was Anthony Crowley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Ezra breathed, barely more than a whisper. He couldn’t believe he was right there in front of him after what felt like so long. He wondered what he had missed, he wondered how long it had been for them. “Crowley, I--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just...came out of thin air.” Crowley told him, his expression a mixture of disbelief and wonder. “How? How is that even possible?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> him come back into his world, Ezra realized. He’d watched him fade in bit by bit. He didn’t know how to explain it, how to make it make sense for him even with a ridiculous lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could tell you, but...I don’t think you would believe me.” Ezra admitted quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just saw you come out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crowley said, taking a step closer and reaching out, the fingers on one of his hands very gently brushing his arm as if to check that it were solid. “You’re really here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, angel, when you disappeared--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m so terribly sorry, dear boy.” Ezra said quickly, reaching out in return with hovering hands before very gently settling one on his outstretched arm. It took everything in him to not throw his arms around Crowley’s neck from sheer joy. “You must have been so frightened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did this happen? Where did you go?” Crowley asked, seeming steadied by the weight of Ezra’s hand on his arm. “I’ll believe you, whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that, but I don’t think--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Crowley said quietly and Ezra fell quiet, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. “You once told me I could always confide in you and now I want you to know that you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> confide in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra stared at Crowley for a long time, searching his face for any indication that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be lying to him, but he found nothing. Crowley didn’t look angry or upset, he appeared more concerned than anything, perhaps afraid even of what the answer might be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he could trust him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Ezra Fell, not Aziraphale.” He said softly, finally breaking his silence and Crowley’s eyes widened. “And I am not from this world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley ended up staring at him for a very, very long time after that confession. He seemed at a loss for what to say, his expression flickering between bewilderment and disbelief. He said nothing, so Ezra continued on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I live in a city called London and I own a bookshop just on the corner. These clothes I’m in are what I wear on a normal day and just before I came back here, I was in my shop.” Ezra told him. “I was there for two weeks before I was able to come back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come...back?” Crowley asked carefully. “How did you come back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, really. It’s out of my hands when I come and go.” Ezra admitted. “In my world, magic...magic isn’t something that really exists. It’s all parlor tricks, sleight of hand. Whatever allows me to come here is not my doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming your world doesn’t have swords or wars that require you to have some sort of training either?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have wars, we just don’t use swords anymore.” Ezra told him. “We haven’t used swords for battle type combat for hundreds of years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded slowly, still seeming as if he were wrapping his head around the whole thing. “Do I...exist in your world? Did I exist all of those hundreds of years ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra opened his mouth to answer, but then slowly closed it. Should he tell him everything? What would it do to him if he found out he was really just a character from a novel? That he didn’t really exist? “Well...N-Not exactly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t exist in my world as a person.” Ezra said after a moment. “You...exist in a book. My favorite book, really, one of the most wonderful books I’ve ever read in my entire life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a...book?” Crowley asked. “Like...I live in the book? Or I’m part of the book?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the main character in a book.” Ezra clarifies and Crowley’s expression drops. “And I’m not a seer. The only reason I know everything that is going to happen before it does is because I’ve read your books so many times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m not...real.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> real.” Ezra said quickly. “You’re as real as any person, standing right in front of me with thoughts and-and feelings!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley said nothing, the look on his face was a mixture of emotions that Ezra couldn’t begin to decipher, but all he knew was that he wished he could go back in time to prevent himself from telling Crowley anything at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, I’m--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Crowley said suddenly, raising his hand and Ezra fell silent, hands twisting anxiously in front of him. “Just...give me a moment to absorb this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley took many moments to absorb what he’d been told. He paced the grassy clearing, saying nothing and not giving Ezra a second glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, your name is Ezra and...you are not a seer.” Crowley said, so suddenly that Ezra startled at the sound of his voice. “You’re from another world, a world outside of this one, and I...am not a real person in your world. I’m a character in a book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you believe me?” Ezra asked hopefully. “You don’t think I’m absolutely mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would, didn’t I?” Crowley asked. “I think what you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying </span>
  </em>
  <span>is absolutely mad, but I don’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>mad, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only person I’ve told.” Ezra admitted. It was like an enormous weight off of his shoulders, finally being able to tell someone his secret. “I didn’t know if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you’d mentioned it sooner.” Crowley said, exasperated, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His voice had lost its edge, the tension had gone from his shoulders and he was smiling. Ezra was so relieved to see that smile, his knees absolutely shook from the relief he felt at the sight of it. “I feel ridiculous. I mean, honestly, I’ve been calling you by a name that isn’t even really your name all of this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you feel so ridiculous? Crowley, I just told you I’m from another world if anything I should feel ridiculous.” Ezra asked with a tired laugh. “It’s just a name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> name. Your real name.” Crowley pointed out. “You’re not really Aziraphale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> who I am. At least, that’s who I am when I’m here.” Ezra pointed out helplessly. “I have never been Ezra here. The moment I arrived, I was someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re certain.” Crowley shrugged his shoulders. “I would be willing to call you Ezra if it made you more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I much prefer hearing you call me Aziraphale.” Ezra said and when Crowley grinned that crooked grin, his cheeks burned with heat and he looked away. “I-I just meant...Well, it has a nicer ring to it, doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it does.” Crowley murmured, then he rubbed the back of his neck. “While we’re on the subject of names, do you remember when we had that talk about my name? How no one calls me Anthony anymore?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember, yes. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been thinking about it a lot since we last spoke and…” Crowley cleared his throat. “I-I realize that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, hearing that name again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s wonderful. It really is a lovely name--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I especially wouldn’t mind hearing it...from you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From...me?” Ezra asked slowly, eyes going wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe only when we’re alone. I’m not sure if I’d like to hear it from others, but hearing it from you? I don’t think that would bother me at all.” Crowley replied and Ezra stared in disbelief at the red tint on Crowley’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for trusting me with this...Anthony.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s face went through a range of emotions from surprise to just plain wonder before a smile spread across his face, Ezra’s favorite grin. “Well, it sounds a lot better than I imagined.” He admitted. “I wouldn’t mind hearing that all of the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra wouldn’t mind saying it all of the time either. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another week ticked by, the company continued to travel forward, and Ezra only became closer to Crowley. They still had their late-night talks, still had plenty of time together, but there were still plenty of nights they spent with the rest of the company. Those were the nights they all gathered together, shared dinner as well as songs and stories from times past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a rather peaceful night, full of stories and laughter. They had set up camp in an area of the woods Ezra had recommended, one that was supposed to be safe and far away from any lingering danger. It was Hastur who had noticed the sound first, the cracking of twigs under heavy steps, the not so distant rustling of bushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear that?” He’d asked and the company had quickly fallen silent, listening intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bushes rustled again, far closer this time, and Crowley leapt to his feet, sword already drawn. Several other members of the party had risen as well, hands-on their own weapons. Ezra stood slightly behind Crowley, eyes wide as he stared at the rustling bush, wondering what could possibly be on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale? Any idea what could be out there?” Crowley asked him quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No. I haven’t the slightest.” Ezra answered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This event certainly wasn’t in the books, so why would it happen now? What could it possibly be? There shouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> ambush in these woods, that’s why he had directed them towards these woods in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there? Show yourself!” Crowley demanded, his sword still held high and his arm still outstretched as if to shield Ezra from the oncoming attack as the bushes continued to rustle, the footsteps getting closer and closer until--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel?” Ezra asked in surprise as Gabriel Arch stumbled out from the bushes, brushing a mess of leaves and twigs from his hair while looking rather annoyed by the inconvenience. “Gabriel!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party seemed to release the collective breath they were holding, the relief clear on their faces as Ezra moved around Crowley’s protective arm and hurried towards the newest arrival. The group returned to their places around the fire, giving them their privacy. “Hello, Aziraphale.” Gabriel said, now looking less annoyed and more relieved himself as he gave Ezra a once over. “You’re alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m alright!” Ezra said, laughing despite himself. Gabriel was here, he’d found them! He had to restrain from simply throwing his arms around the other man in delight. He’d come to join the crusade, the story had managed to right itself! “What in the world are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you left, I had this feeling like I should be going with you.” Gabriel admitted. “I put my trust in a group of strangers to keep you safe when I should be here doing it myself. You’re going to need me, I mean, you’ve clearly never wielded a sword in your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra blinked, confused. “You...Did you come because of me? All on your own?” He asked and Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder before nodding. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Gabriel Arch had left everything behind to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>safe. “To protect me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gabriel said, running a hand through his hair. “Honestly? I thought about what you said...about giving Crowley a second chance, helping him achieve that chance, and I think that you’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you feel like Anthony Crowley is worth supporting then I will follow your lead. We will help him reclaim his throne together.” Gabriel said decisively. “In the meantime, I’ll finally teach you how to wield a sword so you can at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>defend yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, actually…” Ezra said with a sheepish smile. “Crowley already taught me a bit of swordplay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to see you again, Mister Arch.” Crowley said as he stepped up beside them and Ezra turned his attention towards him, his smile growing. “Changed your mind about joining us, have you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll have me.” Gabriel said with a courteous bow of his head. “I’m afraid I don’t have much to offer--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel has a very sharp mind.” Ezra said quickly, startling both Crowley and Gabriel. “I-I’m sure he would be very helpful with organizing the company for battle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley raised an eyebrow curiously. “Another vision then?” He asked slowly, knowingly, and Ezra nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A vision?” Gabriel asked in confusion. “What vision?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A vision, yes, of course.” Ezra agreed. “Remember when we first met? A brilliant mind for tactics, I told you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale is a seer, sees the future and all of that.” Crowley said with a wave of his hand, not elaborating any further than that so Ezra would have the opportunity to come up with his own story. “If he says you’ll be a good fit then I believe him. Welcome to the company, Mister Arch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Gabriel said, though his eyes didn’t leave Ezra for a moment. The questions were clear on his face, but Ezra knew this was not the best time to answer them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re here with us, Gabriel.” Ezra said with a wide smile and found himself surprised by how much truth there was to that statement. He’d missed Gabriel quite a bit since their departure from the village and now that he was there in front of him, Ezra found himself absolutely giddy. “Come meet everyone. They’ll be so happy you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had welcomed Gabriel with open arms upon his introduction to the group. They made room for him around the fire, shared their meals, and showed excessive interest in just how Gabriel had managed the entire journey to them on his own with no assistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was very dangerous, Gabriel.” Ezra had said, eyes wide. “You could have been killed if you crossed paths with the wrong person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I had run into someone, I would have made quick work of them. Roadside bandits aren’t exactly made of much skill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that confidence.” Hastur teased. “It’s so inspiring, Mister Arch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us more of your adventures, Mister Gabriel!” Eric said eagerly, all of the wide-eyed excitement of a boy his age. “Did you track our footprints? How did you find us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised how many people see a giant company of soldiers passing by.” Gabriel said with a small laugh and a shrug. “It was more of an asking around approach than tracking anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd slowly depleted over time as more of the men decided to head off to bed. Even Crowley had turned in early instead of staying up to talk with Ezra, giving him the time alone with Gabriel that he’d wanted. Though he could feel the unasked questions hanging in the air and knew that Gabriel had been holding back in regards to asking them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you have questions. You can ask them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When were you going to tell me that you had visions of the future?” Gabriel asked after a moment of pause. “Did you not trust me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you.” Ezra said quietly. He wasn’t ready to tell Gabriel about the book, about the reality of his universe jumping situation, but he hated keeping the truth from the man he found he could trust first in this world. “I just...didn't know how to tell anyone. I’ve never told anyone before I joined this company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they keep your secret?” Gabriel asked. “They’ve never forced you to share your visions or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They take very good care of me here, Gabriel.” Ezra promised. “Crowley would never let anything happen to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel hummed thoughtfully, staying silent for a few moments more before he spoke again. “Does he always look at you that way?” He asked. “Crowley?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What way? Crowley doesn’t look at me any certain way.” Ezra sputtered, eyes widening. “He just looks at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time he looks at you, his eyes get all soft.” Gabriel pointed out, a knowing smile on his face. “He looks at you like you’re the only person in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does…?” Ezra asked. He’d never really noticed the way Crowley looked at him, just like he’d never noticed how much time they spent together until after Eric had mentioned it to him. “I’ve never noticed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. He only looks at you like that when you’re not looking back.” Gabriel said and Ezra looked down at his hands, unable to keep the smile from his face. “I’ve seen it a dozen times since I’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it means anything.” Ezra said, shaking his head. It would be lovely to think that maybe Crowley would think of him as more than just a friend, but Ezra didn’t live in this world and Crowley was going to be the king one day. “Crowley is a very good friend of mine and that’s all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he wasn’t sure at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes the world of Eden surprised Ezra in ways that he couldn’t keep up with. Now that he was living his life in this book on a day to day basis, the pacing was like it would be with normal passage of time, not from main plot point to main plot point. So when they were attacked by bandits in the middle of the night, Ezra had been completely taken off guard and as a result, so had the rest of the company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been the first time Ezra had used his sword outside of a practice session with Crowley. One of the men had been knocked to the ground, his sword kicked aside, and he was absolutely going to die until Ezra had placed himself in between the fallen man and the bandit who was approaching him. He unsheathed it with shaking hands and held it up in front of himself as the bandit rushed him, their own blade drawn, and Ezra tried not to lose his footing as the two weapons met with a loud clang. Many of the company members were engaged in battle, the sound of metal against metal ringing out across the camp, followed by shouts of pain and victory, and here Ezra stood, engaged in a battle with a man who had every intention of killing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra deflected every attempt the man-made at an attack, their blades ringing as they met again and again. It wasn’t until Ezra worked up the nerve and lunged forward with his weapon, catching the man against the side of his arm, that everything seemed to stop. Blood had been drawn and the bandit was furious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to pay for that.” He said menacingly. Ezra stared at him for a long moment before turning on his heel and darting off into the surrounding wooded area. His feet carried him as fast as they could, driving himself forward as the sound of the bandit’s steps followed his own. Ezra glanced back over his shoulder, trying to gauge just how far behind him he was, but by not watching where he was going, he tripped over a root lifted up from the ground and toppled to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra scrambled to right himself, tried to get himself back up onto his feet, but his ankle throbbed with pain when he put weight on it and he collapsed back onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, well. Look what we have here.” The bandit said with a taunting grin and Ezra shifted to face him, scrambling backwards on the dirt until his back was pressed to a nearby tree. The bandit pointed his sword at his chest and Ezra closed his eyes tightly, prepared for the pain of a swift death. He didn’t know what to do. “Let’s get this over with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before the sword could meet its mark, Ezra heard the sound of a sword meeting skin, a gurgle that might have been words, and then the sound of a body hitting the ground. Ezra slowly opened his eyes and instead of a bandit in front of him, there stood Crowley, bloody sword in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked very angry as he stared at Ezra and Ezra opened his mouth to say something, but he simply could not find the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Crowley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine.” Ezra said, then remembered his ankle and slowly shook his head. “No, my ankle. I can’t walk on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Come on. Medic tent for you” Crowley said, holding out his hand. Ezra took it and was pulled to his feet, stumbling at the pain that shot up his leg. “Easy. I’ve got you. Take it slowly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Are the bandits gone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been dealt with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the walk was spent in silence as Crowley helped Ezra limp towards the medic tent. He was helped to sit down on a cot off to the side of the entrance after some routine questions about his pain and what had happened. The medic told him to stay off of his feet for a few days and dutifully wrapped his ankle before leaving him and Crowley alone in the tent to make rounds around the camp for any other injured men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had been unsettlingly quiet, the anger clear on his face, but instead of saying anything, he paced back and forth, back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Ezra asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pacing the tent like a mad man.” Ezra pointed out. “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Crowley snapped suddenly. “You could have been killed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am very well aware of what could have happened!” Ezra snapped back. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to save the lives of you and your men!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least my men and I are prepared to fight off a group of bandits! You have little training in how to protect yourself, ran off </span>
  <em>
    <span>by yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and weren’t even watching where you were going when you were running!” Crowley continued, pacing the tent. He was angry and he had every right to be. Ezra had done a very stupid thing, but he had done it for a good reason. “You’re lucky to even be alive!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a twisted ankle, Crowley. It’s hardly--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Crowley warned him. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about the twisted ankle. I am talking about your recklessness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My recklessness saved lives. I will not apologize for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You--!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that you were worried about me, but I am alright.” Ezra said simply and Crowley let out a heavy breath, the tension leaving his muscles, the anger being replaced with exhaustion. They were alone for the moment and Ezra was going to take advantage. “Anthony--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave my word that you would be safe, protected.” Crowley tells him, lowering himself onto the cot beside him. “And every time I turn around, you’re either gone or in some sort of danger. I can’t even keep you safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t need you to keep me safe.” Ezra pointed out gently, reaching out to place a hand on his arm and Crowley didn’t hesitate to cover his hand with his own. “I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be safe. I’m the guardian angel, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous is what you are.” Crowley said with a sigh and his voice was softer. He was looking at Ezra in a way he had never seen before and Ezra could feel the heat rising to his face, felt the urge to look away, but he couldn’t bring himself to. “The most ridiculous, stubborn angel I’ve ever met.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet, I think you’re rather fond of those qualities in me.” Ezra answered, his voice just as soft. Somehow they’d gotten closer during their conversation, somehow they had become so close that Ezra wondered if Crowley could hear just how fast his heart was beating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I’m rather fond of you, regardless of your qualities.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra inhaled shakily, his heart stuttering in his chest. His gaze flickered between Crowley’s lips and then back to his eyes. “Anthony, I--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness!” The two of them jerked apart just before Shadwell burst into the tent, waving a rolled piece of parchment around frantically. He didn’t seem to notice the state of the two of them, both red-faced and obviously flustered, and marched forward to present the parchment to Crowley. “A letter just arrived for you, sir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Crowley said, clearing his throat before taking the parchment and unrolling it. He read it over once before handing it over to Ezra, who took it from him in confusion. “It’s from Eric. He’s asking us to come help with a bandit problem near his family’s homestead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ezra already knew what was in the contents of the letter. He’d seen it many times during many rereadings of his books and now, he didn’t bother to unroll it. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it and his eyes began to burn. The letter was already here, they were almost out of time. “We have to go.” He told him. “We have to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now? Aziraphale, we can’t just--” Crowley began but then Ezra looked at him and he stopped. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra opened his mouth to tell him exactly what would happen. He wanted to tell him if they didn’t move quickly, there would be nothing left of Eric to save, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. He frowned, cleared his throat, and then tried it again. “Crowley, he--” But nothing else came out, his voice gone from him as if it had been taken right from his throat. He wasn’t being allowed to tell him what was going to happen. “Please...Just believe me. We have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley absorbed those words, then he nodded, accepting that Ezra already knew what would occur if they didn’t make it to Eric in time. “Mister Shadwell, please tell the company to pack up as quickly as possible. We’re moving out.” Shadwell saluted, then hurried out of the tent to do as he was told. Crowley turned back to Ezra, covering his cold, trembling hands with his warm, steady ones. “We’ll find him. It’ll be alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra hoped Crowley was right; he really did.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite how quickly they packed their things and began their newest quest, it still took them a little over a day to get there. Due to his injury, Crowley had forbidden Ezra to walk the distance since he needed to recover, so instead, he sat in the supply wagon, talking to Gabriel while Crowley led the front of the company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we can go any faster?” Ezra asked anxiously. “Perhaps we could run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going as fast as we can, Aziraphale.” Gabriel kept saying, but it didn’t help the knot forming in the pit of Ezra’s stomach. “Whatever is going to happen, we’ll stop it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra wanted to believe him. He only wished he could be as naively optimistic as Crowley and Gabriel during this time, but he knew the ending of the book while they did not. He wasn’t sure if he could stop this moment from happening, everything seemed to be going against them when it came to changing big moments like this and it made him feel sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eyes up, men! We’re almost at our destination!” Crowley’s voice rang out over the company and Ezra turned his body around so that he could turn his eyes forward. Immediately, all idle chatter from the company ceases as the men begin focusing all of their attention on the environment. The air was still, the only sounds around them were the clinking of armor and the sound of dirt being crushed under the wheels of the wagon. Ezra could swear his heart was pounding loudly enough that everyone could hear as they approached the lone house up ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued the slow, silent march, getting closer and closer until Crowley held up his hand and the company lurched to a stop. Not one person said a word, no one even moved, and Crowley...Crowley was just standing there at the front, not making any movement to go forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong…” Ezra whispered, shifting his weight so that he could get himself to the edge of the wagon. He had to get out, he had to see what had happened. “Gabriel, something’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.” Gabriel said firmly. “I’ll go up front and see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Gabriel’s order to stay put, Ezra managed to get himself off of the wagon the moment Gabriel had moved up ahead, supporting himself on the wagon while testing his weight on his ankle. His injury was not going to stop him; he was a part of this story, he had to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The book had always described this moment as a massacre, brutal and bloody, and it had always been a scene that Ezra had always tried not to imagine because it was nothing short of a tragedy. Eric had been so young; he’d left to meet with his family, written to the company to ask them for their help, but despite going as fast as they could, the company didn’t make it in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now with all of his interference, they still hadn’t made it in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra pushed himself to the front of the crowd, limping forward on his bad ankle until he came to stand beside Gabriel, desperate to see what lay before them, desperate to stop Crowley before he could see, but the sight of the bodies, the blood, stopped him cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley stood ahead of them, staring blankly at the mess. The clearing was so silent even the birds made no sound. Some of the men removed their hats, bowed their heads, and offered up a prayer to whoever would listen that Eric would find peace on the other side. Ezra covered his mouth with his hand, blinking back tears. He’d never imagined it like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley stood there in silence for such a long time, alone as he looked over the mess, and if Ezra hadn’t known what to look for, he would have missed the way Crowley’s shoulders began to shake. The shaking only became more and more aggressive until Crowley sank to his knees, buried his head in his hands, and began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>weep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was meant to symbolize a loss of innocence, to highlight that no one was safe from war and that the good die young. It was meant to be a moment that drove Crowley forward, pushed him harder towards his goal, and showed him at his weakest point, at his most human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reader in Ezra always said this was a magnificent moment for Crowley’s character development, but the Ezra who knew Crowley as a person? The one who cared so deeply for Crowley? He would have given </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have saved Crowley from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the moment that the book ended, but unfortunately, this wasn’t a book any longer. Ezra couldn’t simply skip the final pages, close the book, and walk away. This was reality now and Ezra watched on as Crowley wept out his grief into his hands before the bodies of those he failed until his vision began to blur with his own tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated for only a moment longer before he stepped forward, away from the group and towards Crowley. Gabriel reached out to take hold of his arm, to hold him back, but with a light tug, Ezra freed himself and continued on. He didn’t stop until he came to stand at Crowley’s side, slowly sliding down until he was on his knees beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ezra kept his gaze straight ahead at where Eric and his family lay, but slowly raised a hand and let it settle gently between Crowley’s shoulder blades, offering the only comfort he could give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d known this was going to happen, so why hadn’t he been able to stop it? How could he have allowed this to happen? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When would he start being the angel that Crowley thought he was? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s sobbing had quieted some after Ezra’s hand came to rest on his back. He took a moment to wipe at his face, lifted his head, and met Ezra’s eyes.. They shared a look, one of understanding, and Crowley lowered his head once again, shoulders shaking silently. Ezra would stay at his side until Crowley was ready to move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley wasn’t ready for a long time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And...this is the end of book!</p><p>I'll be taking a short break before a new book gets started! <br/>Thank you ever so much for coming on this journey with me :)</p><p>Let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How are we feeling? Let me know in the comments! I love those c: </p><p>This is going to be a big one, so we're in it for the long haul here. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>